


Capacious

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [26]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I mean no. How do you misunderstand the word no?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capacious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words July 2013 WotD Capacious 7/26/13.

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?”

“I mean no. How do you misunderstand the word no?”

“I understand the meaning of the word, Daniel. I just don’t know why you are saying it.”

“I’m saying it because I don’t want that.”

“We have to get one. What is wrong with this? It’s ... spacious.”

“That’s how you judge police cars? By how capacious it is? You are out of your mind! You look for something with power and... You know what? I WANT MY OWN CAR BACK!”

“IT’S IN THE OCEAN!”

“I am well aware of where you parked my car.”


End file.
